The Dark Zodiac
by JP McClendon
Summary: New Chapter up! Can Angel and the Gang survive the arrival of some of the Master's other servants? Set before the final season. WIP, Please R&R. My first Angel fic, so please be kind. AN: Chapters short on purpose!
1. Prologue: They are Coming

**Author's note:** Joss Whedon owns the rights to the Angel and Buffy universe. I don't own anything other than the characters created for this story. That said, enjoy.

**Prologue: They Are Coming**

In a dark alleyway a lone figure was trying to outrun his pursuers. Though no one appeared to be behind him, he ran at a sprint's pace. Occasionally he would turn his head to look back to see if he there was anyone behind him, and though he saw nobody in pursuit he kept up his pace. When finally he could go no further he stopped and gasped in a great lungful of air. Suddenly, the sound of a bottle being kicked could be heard and he spun around to see what was there. A very tall man wearing a long gentleman's coat and wide-brimmed hat was walking towards him with a large knife in his hand. "Oh, God!" the man said as he turned away to continue running. However, he came face-to-face with cloaked figure wearing a mask. "NO! Not you!" As he turned to run in yet another direction, a third figure dressed like some sort of demented gentleman clown dropped down in front of him.

"Boo," said the clown. "Where ya off to in such a hurry? You wouldn't be trying to escape from us now would you? You should know better than that. There is no escaping us. Now, where is it?"

"I-I-I don't have it anymore," said the panicked man. "I got rid of it."

"That's not good," said a fourth figure behind the individual with the mask. As the figure came into view, the man could see that the owner of the voice was a man dressed like an Old West preacher. "Stealing is a sin, God says so."

"Please," begged the man. "I am telling you the truth, I don't have the box."

"I never said we didn't believe you," said the preacher. "I said that it wasn't good. However, if you tell me what you did with it I won't kill you."

"I sent it to an old hotel in Los Angeles," said the man. "A vampire named Angel, he lives there."

"You don't mean the legendary Angelus, you do?" asked the clown.

"I don't know," said the man. "I never met him."

"I've heard enough," said the preacher as he turned to leave. "Crypt, kill him."

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" whined the man.

"That's right," agreed the preacher. "I said 'I' wouldn't kill you. I never said I wouldn't have Crypt do it."

The man tried to run but Crypt just grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand. Then with the other hand, Crypt drew forth an elaborate long sword and ran the man through the chest with it. Though the man struggled, Crypt just held him fast and never moved until the man was dead. Once he was gone, Crypt withdrew the sword and dropped the man in a bloody heap. The blood of the man seemed to withdraw into the blade of the sword as it was put back into its scabbard. Then Crypt turned to face the others. The clown was smiling while the other two just stood there.

"We must get back," said the preacher. "Hunter will want to know what we got out of him."

"Aside from his entrails?" asked the clown.

"Yes," said the preacher rather annoyed. "Aside from his entrails."

_**In Los Angeles:**_

A deliveryman opened the front door of the hotel and looked about. "Anyone here?" he called out. Fred popped her head up from behind the front desk and stared at him for an instant.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little unsure.

"Yeah," said the deliveryman. "I got a package that needs to be signed for."

"Oh," said Fred before coming out from behind the desk. "I can sign for it."

"Terrific," said the deliveryman as he turned to go outside to get the package.

While he was out, Wesley and Gunn came down the steps.

"We got a delivery," Fred said to them.

"What is it?" asked Wesley.

"I don't know yet," replied Fred. "The guy went out to get it."

A few minutes later, the deliveryman came back with a large square package on his cart. Once he offloaded it, Fred came up to him and signed for the package. "Have a nice day," the deliveryman said on his way out. Fred gave him a smile and a casual wave goodbye.

"What do you think it is?" asked Gunn.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Angel

**The Angel**

_**Ireland 1581 AD: **_

There was an unnatural chill in the air the day Sarah O'Rourke rode into the small village of Gaerdun. Sarah was a wandering blade willing to sell her sword to anyone if the price was amicable. It didn't matter what the job was so long as she got something for her efforts, even if all she got were food and a place to sleep.

Climbing down from her saddle, she looked about for a bit to survey the land. "What a depressing place this is," she said as she began to walk her horse to a nearby stable. "And so inconvenient that no one would even stop here to take a shite."

Once she got her horse stowed away at the stables, Sarah strolled over to what looked to be the pub. Though it was very noisy as she approached, all sound inside vanished instantly when she walked in the door. It didn't take Sarah very long to figure out why either. She was a stranger in a remote village. Putting her hand on the hilt of her sword, she walked across the room to where the tavern keeper was situated. "An ale," she said as she put down some coin.

"Coming right up," said the tavern keeper as he picked up the coins. As he set he mug upon the bar, he considered her for a brief moment. "What brings you here, stranger?"

"I have heard word that this village is being plagued by some devil in the forest," said Sarah before taking a healthy drink. "I have come here to offer my services to rid you of it."

"Brave words," said a man sitting at a table behind her. "And foolish thoughts. You'll not live the night thinking the way you do."

"And why do you say that?" asked Sarah. "There is nothing yet that I have not been able to overcome."

"You tempt your fate by making such a boast," said the man. "For everything and everyone there is a first time. Heed that, if you will."

"I have not come all this way for naught," said Sarah in an almost angered manner. "Your words of fear will not dissuade me."

"I do not seek to dissuade you," said the man. "But rather I seek to give you warning. You death lies out in those trees."

"Time will tell on that," said Sarah before finishing her ale in one huge gulp. After wiping her mouth off on her sleeve, she looked at the tavern keeper again. "Where might your town magistrate reside?"

"He resides in the house at the end of the row beyond the open grove," answered the tavern keeper.

"My thanks," said Sarah as she slid a silver coin over to him.

"God be with you, stranger," said the tavern keeper as Sarah exited.

Sarah walked briskly in the direction she had been pointed. An uneasy feel was in the air and it made the hair on the back of her neck tingle. When she at last got to the magistrate's house, she paused for a brief moment to compose herself from her unsettling walk. After her breath had calmed, she gave the door three strong raps. After a long pause, the sound of a figure shuffling across the floor and approaching the door could be heard. More time passed by as the unseen figure seemed to unlock a score of locks. When at last the door opened, the figure only opened the door enough to reveal a pair of fearful eyes. "What is your intention here, stranger?" asked the figure nervously.

"I have come about the trouble," stated Sarah as confidently as she could muster. "Are you the magistrate?"

"I be he," said the figure. "Go back to whence you came lest death find you. God has forsaken this town."

"Death shall not have me," stated Sarah more confidently now as her annoyance was growing at the fears she was encountering.

"Go then into the forest," said the magistrate. "A demon resides there. Bring back its head and you may name your prize."

"I will do that," said Sarah as she turned and left without looking back. As she approached the forest, she quickly picked up a trail of footprints that seemed to come from and go back to the forest. Kneeling down, she examined the tracks to discern what she could from them. After a few minutes of studying, a smug smile crossed her lips. "This demon appears to be no more than a man. I will have no troubles."

Sarah stepped confidently into the forest and followed the footprints. By this time, what little light there was was fading from the sky. Sarah's smile grew as the footprints showed no signs of fading. Even the blind could follow this, she thought. Then, all at one, the trail ended at the base of a tree. Swiftly, Sarah drew her sword and looked at the trees in all directions. Then she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Spinning about she came to view the sight of a missionary priest.

"I could have killed you, priest," said Sarah. "Go back to your church and your God."

"My child," said the priest in a concerned tone. "It is you who must leave these woods. Have you not heard that death harbors a great evil in these woods?"

"I have heard," said Sarah. "Still the same, priest, go back to your church."

"Will you not come with me and be protected in the House of your Lord and Savior?"

"I will not."

"Then I thank you."

With that, the priest grabbed Sarah about the throat with a speed that defied logic and thrust her forcefully against the tree. "Sinners who turn their sight from your Almighty God must suffer before they can be cast down into the flames of damnable HELL!" he said to her as he pried her sword from her grip.

"So you are the demon that was spoken of by the magistrate," gasped Sarah.

"I am indeed," smiled the priest as his face changed to reveal the demon within. "Now, back to your punishment…"

Sarah's screams echoed all throughout the night. Scarce a person did not cross themselves each time they heard her cries. The priest took much perverse delight in violating her mind and body in many ways over the course of the night. So great was her suffering, that Sarah actually begged the priest for death. Just before dawn, he finally granted her request. With great fervor, he drove his fangs into her throat and bled her out. The villagers found her nude body the next morning crucified upside down to a large tree.

**To be continued…**


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

"It's addressed to Angel," said Fred. "It has a New York postmark."

"Does it say who it's from?" asked Wesley.

"No," said Fred.

"It's big whatever it is," added Gunn. "Do you think we should open it?"

"Well it does belong to Angel," said Fred. "Who knows, it might contain something private that he wouldn't want us to see."

"Then we definitely need to open it," said Gunn.

"Open what?" asked Angel as he and Cordelia walked in through the front door.

"Oh," said Fred sheepishly. "There's a package here for you."

"Me?" said Angel. "Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say," said Fred sadly. "We weren't going to open it without you!"

"Of course," said Angel with a slight smile. Then he turned his attention to the package. "Fred, can you get me something to open this with?"

"Uh, sure," said Fred sheepishly before going back behind the main desk to rummage around.

Cordelia walked towards the package and stood next to Angel and simply stared at it. Wesley was the first to notice that something was amiss. "Cordelia?" he asked but was ignored by Cordelia. "Cordelia, is something the matter?"

Cordelia still said nothing. Instead she moved towards the package. Gunn moved forward to try and intercept her, but Angel just motioned him back. Clearly Cordelia sensed something and he wanted to know what it was. Cordelia seemed in a trance as she put her hands upon the package. As soon as she did so, her mind was instantly filled with terrible visions of death and blood. At the center of the visions was something gold that she couldn't quite make out. She was then vaguely aware of an individual wearing a mask breaking into the hotel and killing everyone in the hotel with a pair of elaborate swords. She saw nothing else beyond that as she was suddenly and breathlessly jolted back to reality. "We need to get whatever this is out of the city," she said with certainty.

"What did you see?" asked Wesley.

"Everyone dying," said Cordelia with tears in her eyes. Upon seeing that, Angel tried awkwardly to comfort her by putting his arm around her to give her a hug.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Fred as she handed Angel a pair of scissors.

"Chances are good on that one," said Gunn. Angel said nothing and handed Gunn the scissors. Letting out a low sigh, Gunn set about opening the package.

"We don't want to open that," warned Cordelia.

"I know," said Gunn. "But I'm getting used to doing things I don't want to."

It only took Gunn a few moments to completely open the package. What he revealed was a large and very ornate box that was stained a dark crimson and covered with runes made of gold. Angel got even paler than he already was. "Wesley," he said. "Translate the inscription. I think Cordy's right."

Wesley adjusted his glasses as he walked over to the box. For a few silent moments he studied the runes. "The Dark Zodiac," he said at last.

"We are in trouble," said Angel.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Sinner

**The Sinner**

_**England 1734 AD: **_

Peter Sinclair was in the tavern with a few of his friends. They were celebrating the engagement of Peter's best friend Henry.

"Henry," said Peter. "I always knew that you would be the first of to wed. Here is to your health."

"And to a happy marriage!" added one of their friends. All of them cheered and drank heartily. When at last the lot of them had drunk their fill, Peter stood up on unsteady legs.

"I have reached that part of the evening where I must bid you all a fond farewell," he said to his friends. His friends all returned his farewell and he staggered out into the night. Moments later, Peter was tapped on the shoulder. Turning about, he came face-to-face with Henry. "What is it?"

"I pray thee," said Henry. "Go home and not to that place. That vile smoke ruins you."

"Do not tell me what to do," said Peter angrily. "You are not my father."

"Peter," said Henry. "I am not telling you what to do. I am begging you, as your friend."

"I do as I wish, Henry," said Peter as he swayed in place staring angrily at his friend. "You have known me for how long and still you talk to me in this manner?"

"I say it only because you are my friend, Peter."

"A true friend would allow me to live my life the way I desire to."

"Peter, you speak as though you desire us to end our friendship."

"Perhaps I do then. I do not need you to judge me and tell me what I should do."

Henry said no more as Peter had seemed to shame him into silence. Seeing that their conversation appeared over, Peter turned about and staggered off.

A few hours later, Peter barely staggered out of the building he was in. He had just finished smoking large amounts of opium and drinking large quantities of alcohol. Though he did not know it, a lone figure had spotted him exiting the building. As he continued to stagger up the street to get back home, the figure followed. When at last it was only the two of them on the street, the figure sped up her pursuit to catch up with the intoxicated Peter. Touching him on the arm to gain his attention, she gave him a friendly smile. Peter instantly noticed her beauty and smiled drunkenly back.

"Good sir," spoke the lady eloquently. "Is everything right with you this evening?"

"Limady," slurred Peter before giving her a grand bow. "Everythin thish evenin is glorious!"

With his last words Peter stood up quickly and threw his hands out to his sides. The momentum of his move subsequently caused him to fall straight back to the ground. The woman giggled before helping him up.

"Sir," she began as she continued to smile. "I dare say you require assistance."

"Nunsensth," slurred Peter some more.

"Well then can you keep my company so that I may feel safe on these dark roads?" the woman asked.

"Apsholutely," smiled Peter as he cordially offered her his arm.

"Thank you, good sir," the woman smiled back as she took his arm.

The two of them walked in silence for almost a quarter of an hour. Finally, the woman pulled Peter into an alleyway between two buildings and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Though barely able to enjoy it, Peter returned her kiss as best as he was able. Slowly, the woman ran her hand up to the back of Peter's neck as her kisses got stronger, more passionate.

After a few minutes of this, she broke their kiss and stared at him with lust in her eyes. "There is such life to you," she said.

"Thank you," said Peter as he moved into to kiss her again.

"No," said the woman with a smile as her face changed to reveal her vampire self. "Thank you."

Peter smiled obliviously and didn't seem to even notice when the woman dug her fangs into his throat. When his body was found the next morning and he looked as though a wild animal had gotten a hold of him, he still had a smile on his face.

**To be continued…**


End file.
